Change Me
by IAmTheGrayArea
Summary: This story starts off right after season three ends, but! Lucy Saxon did not shoot her husband and the Doctor is left in charge of the Master. Slow building slash between Master/Doctor, sprinkled with lots of innuendos and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Change Me

DoctorXMaster Slash

This story begins after season three ended – but! Lucy Saxon didn't shoot her husband and the Doctor is left in charge of the Master. Martha has already decided to stay on Earth with her family.

Rating T

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you're really just gonna _keep_ me?" the Master asked, his hands still handcuffed behind his back, but now he stood within the Tardis.

"Yeah…" Jack sounded concerned. "Are you really just going to keep him, Doctor?"

"What other choice do I have? I have to," the Doctor stated, a certain sadness coating his words.

"I can think of another choice," Jack said.

And the Doctor knew what the man was thinking, but he knew killing the Master was not an option. Should never be an option. Not only because causing violence should be avoided whenever possible but because… because it was the Master.

And as he told Jack earlier, he's not here to kill the other Time Lord. He's here to save him. That fact still hadn't changed.

"You don't _have_ to keep me," the Master argued, speaking only to the Doctor. "Like I'm your _responsibility_… or your _charge_." He seemed rather disgusted by the insinuation that he needed to be looked after.

"That's exactly what you are, sweet heart," Jack said, resuming his usual charm. "It's not like we can let you just gallivant around the universe and we certainly cannot allow you to remain on Earth!"

"What? Too afraid I'll play with your favorite little creatures… those humans," the Master asked, speaking again only to the Doctor.

"You know I have to do this," the Doctor said in almost a whisper. The pains of the decision clear on his face.

The Master just rolled his eyes, giving not an ounce of sympathy back, but that's how it usually was.

"So, what do you want me to do with him?" Jack asked, grabbing onto the handcuffs that bound the Master's arms behind his back.

The Master glanced at Jack with a look that clearly conveyed he did not wished to be spoken about like he wasn't standing in the room as well. "Yes, what shall we do with _him_?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and walked over to the main console of the Tardis. He, as well as other Time Lords, knew that their time machines were more than just pure technology. There was a soul within this entity and it could feel just like any human or Time Lord could.

"Can you feel him?" the Doctor whispered to the machine, placing his palms flat against the mainframe.

"Oh yes, Doctor," the Master said, dipping his head back and smiling. "She can feel me… Inside her…" His voice was breathy.

"Stop it!" the Doctor said, not even sparing a glance at the Master. The other Time Lord was correct, none the less. The Tardis could feel his presence.

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other, still holding onto the Master's arm. He knew that the other two had gotten into territory a mere human could not begin to comprehend so he waited patiently for the Doctor to give him orders.

"Come on, Girl," the Doctor spoke to the Tardis. "Feel him. Give me what I need."

It was true that a Time Lord's time machine could sense what its owner's will was, and in return respond. Give the owner what they desired. The Tardis was like a functioning body, changing and shifting when need be to survive. Altering itself to make itself stronger, better equipped for a situation.

And the situation had certainly changed. There were now two Time Lords occupying its space and The Tardis could sense the Doctor's discomfort at having the other present and able to merely walk around such a powerful vessel as itself.

The Tardis could also sense an essential difference between the Doctor and this new being. The Doctor was filled with sadness and compassion, while the other seemed tortured and damaged. Filled with hatred. Compassionless.

The Tardis responded to this as a threat of sorts. Like a parasite staying within it, and threatening to destroy it in order to live. A symbiotic relationship.

So, the time machine responded, changing its structure, adapting to the new conditions.

The Doctor smiled softly, feeling the iron grate beneath his feet shake as the structure shifted.

The Master stared up at the Tardis' ceiling, watching it change for him. He smiled, with his mouth parted slightly as his tongue played with the tips of his teeth.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"Survival tactic," the Doctor explained, but didn't really explain. "The Tardis is changing herself in order to make sure the Master won't be able to control her. But the best part," the Doctor smiled wide. "Is this." He ran across the Tardis and shot down a flight of grated steps.

Jack pulled the Master along and followed the eccentric man into lower levels of the Tardis.

"Wow, it really is a lot bigger on the inside," Jack stated, seeing the lower levels for the first time.

They all reached the first level down and just like the top level it was a fairly wide expanse. There was a large closet full of clothes to the direct left and the center was empty. Directly across from them was a large room. It took up a good portion of the space. It was sparse but it did resemble a bedroom of sorts.

"You've got to joking," the Master said. "You…" he turned to the Doctor. "You are _not_ planning on keeping me locked up in there?"

Jack began laughing. "I think I like where the Tardis is going with this one."

The room was normal, yes, except for one tiny detail. It had no walls, just bars. Like jail bars.

"You honestly can't expect me to trust you enough to let you have free range inside here," the Doctor said. "This is a simple precaution."

"Alright, come on, big boy," Jack said, as he guided the Master into his new dwellings. "You'll get to see what it's like to become the slave."

The Master smiled, cocking his head to the side. "I will kill you."

"Sure," Jack said, nodding his head. He left his charge inside the room and slammed the door closed.

For a moment, the two free men watched the captive one. The Master was still in his business suit from posing as Harold Saxon. His tie was loose and his shirt had un-tucked itself. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone. He looked disheveled to say the least. The Doctor swallowed hard as he studied the figure, feeling those emotions from the past building within him again.

"Thank you, Jack," the Doctor said, once they were back on the top level.

From the Master's new room they could hear him banging something against the floor. It was in successions of four.

"Will you be able to handle him?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know." In truth, he has never been able to control that man downstairs.

"Well, if you ever need assistance… you know where to find me." Jack grinned, which made the Doctor mirror the expression.

They hugged and Jack left.

And the Doctor was alone now, with the Master. The banging didn't stop once Jack left, it didn't stop after the Doctor ignored the Time Lord for over three hours, and it didn't stop once the Doctor finally went down to the second level and stood in front of the Master's room.

"Annoying?" the Master asked, laughing. "I figured since I was getting a taste of what it's like to be you… a submissive, _pitiful_ figure… then you should get a taste of what its like to be me." He started slamming his foot harder against the floor.

The Doctor watched for a silent moment. "You're just harming yourself."

At this the Master simply laughed.

The Doctor shook his head and began walking away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the Master called out.

The Doctor turned back around.

The Master turned his torso and revealed that his hands were still handcuffed together. "Keys?"

The Doctor patted his pockets, finally slipping his hand into one and producing a small ring of keys. He approached the cell door. He debated just throwing them inside of the cell and letting that be that, but it was simple enough for him to unlock the cuffs for the Master.

"Turn around," the Doctor said, planning on simply reaching through the bars to unlock the binds.

At the Doctor's words the Master grinned. "Turn around… just like old time, huh?" His voice became silk, seductive. Similar to his tone when the Doctor had called him when he found out the Master was Harold Saxon. Just like then, the Master was trying to insinuate the actions of their past.

"Do you want the handcuffs off or not?" the Doctor asked.

With a heavy and, no doubt intentional, sigh the Master slowly turned and raised his hands as best he could. The doctor reached in and unlocked the cuffs, letting them fall to the floor.

"So, it's just going to be like this?" the Master asked, turning back around and facing the Doctor, who remained very close to the bars.

"Yes."

"…Forever?" the Master asked, seeming serious for a short period.

"I don't know how long."

"What'll you do with me? Your own personal… pet? What depraved things do you want to do with me?"

"I don't think like you, Master," the Doctor said.

At this, the Master closed his eyes, shuddering a bit. "You know it gets me when you use my name."

And honestly, it got the Doctor when the Master did things like shudder or talk to him in that breathy, sensual voice, but the Doctor wouldn't allow the Master to know this. The Master already had so much power over him.

"Do you want a change of clothes?" the Doctor asked, already moving toward the closet.

"Why not," the Master said, leaning against the bars, watching the Doctor.

"What do you want? Something comfortable? Something… less formal." The Doctor started to mumble to himself more so than to the Master. "How about something like…" and that's when he saw the garment out of the corner of his eyes. He glanced at the Master, who had thrown his jacket into the center of the room.

The captured Time Lord was working on his tie next, loosening it and pulling it over his head.

The Doctor grabbed some appropriate pajamas and one other outfit. He chose black jeans and a dark gray shirt. Simple.

Next the Doctor heard the Master's shoes come off and fling across the room.

The Doctor emerged from the closet.

"Oh," the Master said, working at his belt now. He unfastened it and began pulling it off. "Help me to get dressed?" He threw the belt outside of the cell.

This continued despite the Doctor's unwillingness to help until the Master stood is just his boxers. The Master put his thumbs into his boxers as if he were about to pull them down as well.

"Master," the Doctor warned.

"What?" the Master said, playing with the top of his boxers now. "We've seen each other before. So why does it matter now?"

"It was different then," the Doctor said. "And you know it." He approached the room and left the two pairs of clothes stacked on the floor.

All the while, the Master taped his finger against one of the bars. Tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap.

The Doctor went to leave.

"Where are you going?" the Master asked. Tap tap tap tap.

"I never know where I'm going," the Doctor answered. "I just go."


	2. Chapter 2

Change Me – Chapter Two

DoctorXMaster Slash

This story begins after season three ended – but! Lucy Saxon didn't shoot her husband and the Doctor is left in charge of the Master.

Rating T

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks had passed, and within that time, the Doctor had successfully ignored the Master. All of his banging and all of his taunts were met with unresponsiveness. The Doctor had even gone on a mission, which left the Master alone within the Tardis for a total of five days. The Doctor was thankful that Time Lords didn't need food as frequent as humans did, so the little that the Master harbored had sufficed while the Doctor was gone.

He was also thankful that the Tardis had thought to put toilet facilities within the captive's room, but knowing the Master, who knew if he'd use them.

When the Doctor arrived back into the Tardis, it was eerily quiet. He knew the Master could smell that he was back, because Time Lords can always sense when another is in their presence. He threw his jacket into its usual place and hesitantly looked down the stairs that led to the cell room. He couldn't quite see the room from where he stood.

Still there was no sound. He descended the stairs, preparing himself for whatever was to come. At least, the Doctor figured happily, that the Master hadn't escaped and taken off with the Tardis.

"Master?" he called out before reaching the bottom of the stairs.

A figure was on the bed, which calmed the Doctor's nerves a little. He came to the door, finally resting his eyes completely on the Master.

He was lying on his bed, completely naked. His blonde hair had grown out slightly and was heavily disheveled and light stubble covered his face. He wasn't asleep, but he was barely moving. The only sign of life was the twitching of his fingers as they taped the comforter in successions of four.

"Where have you been?" he asked, his voice gruff.

The Doctor felt a sudden wave of guilt hit him. Normally, any other species he would be adamantly against caging them up and leaving them for days on end. So why did he do it to the Master? An old friend. An old lover.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

The Master let his hands run through his hair and he began mumbling something to himself. The Doctor caught bits and pieces of the rant: something about the Doctor being pathetic and something about him being alone and the drumming being louder than ever before.

"Master?" the Doctor said, trying to break the man of his spell. "Master, stop."

But he didn't stop ranting. He pulled at his hair now and clawed his fingers down his face and neck. His voice was getting louder and louder. "And the drumming. One two three four. One two three four. All of the time. Louder when you're not here. Always there though. Always always there. Always." He hit his skull a couple times.

The Doctor reached for the cell door and it sprang open. Touch activated. But only the Doctor's touch. Man, the Tardis did really think of everything.

Luckily the Master was too lost to realize that the door had been opened and the Doctor successfully slipped inside and closed the door back. He went to the side of the bed and knelt down.

He was uncertain about touching the man before him. The other Time Lord hadn't even noticed that he was kneeling right next to him, so he didn't want to startle him.

And the Doctor couldn't help but be hyper-aware of the fact that the Master was utterly naked. A form that he had once been so familiar with, but seemed so foreign right now.

"Master?" he said softly.

This triggered movement. The Master had both of his wrists before he even knew what was happening. And then the Doctor's back hit the bars behind him and the Master was kneeling in front of him.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor," the Master repeated, bringing the Doctor into him so that the Master breath was brushing against the Doctor's ear. "Say my name again." His stubble rubbed against the side of the Doctor's face.

The Doctor didn't quite know why, but every time the Master asked something of him it was increasingly difficult to say no. He always wanted to do what the Master wanted him to.

And he knew if he obeyed this time, it would cause something to happen, surely. But he just couldn't allow logic to stop him. Not in this moment.

So he leaned in a little to the Master's ear and whispered his name. "Master."

The Doctor knew there would be consequences to his actions, so it was no surprise when the Master took him into a kiss, forcing his mouth open and taking control of what he found there.

And quite frankly, for consequences, it wasn't so bad. The Doctor had to admit.

But, this wasn't something he wished to make a habit… there was a reason he left the Master the first time. He couldn't go back to what they had been.

The Doctor tried to move his hand, but the Master's grip on his wrist tightened. The Doctor inhaled sharply through his nose, allowing himself to be dominated for just a moment longer. And within that short moment, the Master had managed to slip between the Doctor's legs, something the Doctor wasn't too pleased with.

"Stop," the Doctor said, turning his face away.

The Master allowed him to break the kiss.

"That was a mistake," the Doctor said.

"You say that like you had a choice in the matter," the Master said. "It's just sex. You're precious humans do it, so you should approve."

"I don't approve with everything humans do."

"But you do have sex with them, right?" the Master asked. "With all your little companions? Tell me, how is Martha in bed? She seems rather… faithful to you."

"It's not like that," the Doctor argued, trying to pull away from the Master, gain some sort of control.

"Oh yeah?" the Master said. "You're just as pathetic as I thought."

"And what about Lucy?" the Doctor turned the tables. "You decided to take a wife when you came here."

"For appearance purposes," the Master said. "Prime Ministers always have wives."

"And you and her…?"

"Oh yes, Doctor," the Master said. "I had sex with her."

The Doctor didn't respond.

"Not jealous, are we?" the Master teased.

"I'm just thinking about poor Lucy," the Doctor said. "I know… how you can be."

"She got use to the pain," the Master said.

The Doctor cringed. "She was hypnotized!"

"Not all the time." The Master grinned. "I don't like it when they're too compliant."

"I thought that is exactly what you liked… pure submissiveness?"

"Sometimes I like a struggle." He ran his hand through the Doctor's hair, grabbing onto the long strands.

"Get off of me," the Doctor said.

The Master slapped the Doctor once, hard across the face. "And what? Have you leave me in here to rot again?"

"I'm sorry about leaving you for so long. Really, I am."

"The drumming, Doctor. Is loudest when you are gone and the Tardis is empty. It consumes me… every second of every day."

"It's not real," the Doctor said. "It's only in your head."

"I know where it is," the Master said defensively. "And you have no idea, Doctor. No idea what it's like."

"No, I don't," the Doctor admitted. "But let me help you."

"Help me?" the Master laughed. "You _can't_ help me. Not everything is meant to be fixed. I am not some little project of yours. A little abused puppy that you can just be nice to and make everything all better."

"Then I can never let you out."

"Why am I so different?" the Master asked. "Why is it that you allow other dangerous species to exist across the universe, but when it comes to me, you feel the need to save me? You allow other species to exist, give them the option to live, but not with me?"

"I will always give you the option to live. I've never wanted you dead. Never. And I never will."

"So, as long as I'm _damaged_, you'll just keep me?"

"I will try to help you," the Doctor said. "I will help you if it's the last thing I do."

"Well, I don't want it!" the Master said, hitting him one more time.

The Doctor took the hits quietly.

"Live and let live, isn't that your life's motto?"

"I can't," the Doctor said. "I _just can't_ when it comes to you."

"What is it about me?"

"I cared for you once," the Doctor said.

"And now?"

"You know I still do… isn't it obvious?"

"No," the Master responded. "You could let me fuck you. That would sway my opinion."

"Let you?" the Doctor asked. "As in I have a say in the matter?"

The Master laughed deeply. "If I'm in the mood." He leaned back into the Doctor, letting the side of his face touch the Doctor's. "We both know it's been too long, Doctor. Years… How long has it been?" His breath tickled the Doctor's ear and the Doctor tried to stifle a small shudder.

"Over a decade," the Doctor answered, leaning his head back as the Master grabbed the back of his neck and brought the sensitive skin just below the ear to his mouth. This time he couldn't stifle the noise he made and he heard a deep chuckle come from the Master.

First it was just his lips and then it was his tongue, and the Doctor could manage all of that. He was beginning to feel a sudden urgency between his legs but he felt he could fight it. Until, the Master started to use his teeth. He bit the Doctor's neck once and the Doctor shifted wantonly beneath the assault.

He let his mouth hang open, letting out little gasps. He tried to sit up fully, pushing his heels into the ground, but the Master kept him down. So, the Doctor attempted to raise his hand but it was only caught by the Master's… again.

"Ma… Master," he stuttered and the Master bit down a second time, much harder.

The Doctor gave a small yell, closing his eyes. But that didn't help, because then all he felt was the Master's body – naked body – against him. Between his legs.

"Stop," the Doctor said as firmly as he could. "We haven't done this for over a decade, there's no reason to start again now." He managed to get a bearing on his feet and push his weight up, so that he was sitting up again. "Stop!"

"You know that has the opposite affect on me, right?" the Master asked.

"I stopped doing this for a reason," the Doctor said, trying to put space between himself and the Master.

"And you didn't give me a say back then."

"Because we were broken. We were a mess and you know we were. We went from a somewhat functioning relationship… to damaged. We became detrimental to each other and I knew you. I knew you would allow it to continue, because that's who you are. You're damaged. You're a masochist."

The Master just stared at him. Like he did sometimes. It was intense and it felt like he was looking into the Doctor's soul. It was moments like this that made the Doctor want to save the Master. It was moments like this when it felt like he was actually getting through to the other Time Lord.

And it was moments like this that the Doctor wanted to kiss him softly and hold him. But the Master would never let him and that, above all else, was what tortured the Doctor.

They could fuck, sure. But it would never be more.

"I won't go back to that," the Doctor finally said. "I was miserable."

The Master swallowed hard. "And why should I care about how you feel?"

The Doctor shoved the Master, not in offense of the statement, but in an effort to leave. This had already gone way too far. He managed to stand up, but the Master stood as well.

"Where are you going?" the Master asked.

And the Doctor knew that the Master didn't really care where he was going, his real question was: 'You're not leaving me again, are you?' but he would never ask that.

"Just upstairs," he answered. He looked around the room and found the clothes he had placed on the floor. "And put some clothes on."

The Master didn't move.

And the Doctor had a feeling he knew what the Master wanted, but was not willing to ask. "Put some clothes on," he finally said. "And I'll come back down with some food. We can eat." He knew that all the Master wanted was company, but didn't want to seem needy.

The Master hesitated for a quick second, before moving over to the pile of clothes and picking up the pants.

"I'll take that as a yes," the Doctor said quietly, leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Change Me – Chapter Three

DoctorXMaster Slash

This story begins after season three ended – but! Lucy Saxon didn't shoot her husband and the Doctor is left in charge of the Master.

Rating T

And it stayed like that for a while. The Doctor would devote part of his day to spending time with the Master. There were good days and bad ones. Some days it seemed as if the Master actually wanted to see the Doctor and would allow the Time Lord to distract him from the monotony of his days. But there were other days when the drumming would consume the blonde and he would just lash out in anger at the Doctor. Curse him or hit him if the Doctor was in his reach.

He would perform little acts of self harm like scratching at himself or refusing to eat for days and days at a time, but there wasn't too much past these little acts of rebellion that the Master could do. The Tardis kept the Master's room safe, much like a mental ward, which was fairly appropriate.

The Doctor was never quite sure what mood the Master would be in, or what exactly prompted the spouts of insanity beyond the Master's claim of drums in his head, but the Doctor would heed the signs and stay away when need be or be there when need be.

Yesterday had been a bad day. What little food the Doctor had given his unwilling companion had been thrown across the room. Splattered everywhere. The Doctor hadn't even reached the bottom of the steps before the Master began yelling.

"I can't just be kept in here! I will kill you for this!" he had yelled. "I am the Master. You will obey me! And I order you to let me out! Now! Right now!" His fists clenched the bars and he would just yell. Scream for hours and hours until exhaustion overcame him.

His screams were the Doctor's lullaby the night before. They were maddening, but the Doctor felt guilt and he decided that he would listen to the pain he was causing the Master. He needed to take some form of responsibility, some form of punishment.

Today, however, the Master had been somewhat quiet. Docile. The Doctor went into the belly of the Tardis and up to the Master's quarters, resting his hands on the bars. He studied the Master for a moment. The Time Lord was sitting in his bed with his knees to his chest, just staring blankly out at nothing.

"I don't know how to help you," the Doctor confessed.

The Master grinned, giving a short harsh laugh.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," the Doctor said. "That has never been my intention."

"Yeah. Yeah," the Master said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"What do you want from me?" the Doctor asked. "Can I do anything?"

"Yeah," the Master stood and the Doctor was visibly tempted to step away from the bars but he stayed planted to where he was. "How about you get rid of _this_." The Master shoved his index and middle finger against his temple, tapping the side of his head in sequences of four. "Just stop the beating in my head." His voice was wildly desperate.

"I don't know how," the Doctor said. "If there is even a way at all."

"It's calling to me."

"It's just your insanity."

"It's real, Doctor," the Master said, resting his head on the bars, next to the Doctor's hand. "It's real," he repeated, letting his forehead brush against the Doctor's fingers. He hesitated there and the Doctor was tempted to allow his fingers to softly brush back against the Master, respond and reciprocate the gesture, but it was much like trying not to scare a dangerous animal. So, he didn't give in to the temptation.

If only the Master was aware of how much power he really had over the Doctor… it was frightening to even consider.

"I believe that you think it's real," the Doctor said.

The Master pulled away. "Don't degrade me, Doctor. Don't try to make me feel better with your petty optimistic sentiments. I know I'm right and it doesn't matter what you think."

"I wasn't trying to offend you, but I thought we had gone over this before. You said you didn't want my help with the drumming."

"I don't want your help with the drumming," the Master responded through clenched teeth. "I _need_ it. It's consuming me. It's eating away at everything I am, everything I was." He paused. "_It_is what destroyed us in the first place."

The Doctor had to admit that the insanity of his companion is what truly began the rift between them. "I know." Sometimes insanity could manifest itself in many ways, but it was still ultimately incurable and unstoppable. There was always the chance the Master was too far gone and would never be how he was before.

"There must be a way to stop it," the Master said, placing both of his hands against the sides of his head. He gave a frustrated sigh. "_Can you not hear it_?" His voice was so distressed that the Doctor did strain to hear, but he could hear nothing. "It's so loud. I can barely think beyond the one two three four. One two three four."

The Doctor reached between the bars and laid his fingers against the Master's forehead. The Master allowed this, too shaken to care.

"Does it hurt?" the Doctor asked.

"All the time," the Master answered. "The louder it is the more it hurts."

The Doctor imagined a pounding headache and assumed it was much like that except the pounding was literal. The Doctor laid the back of his hand against the Master's forehead, closing his eyes and feeling. And…

He opened his eyes. He had felt something… or at least he thought he had felt something. Maybe it was his imagination playing with him. Or maybe it was just his hopes that he would feel something. But either way, he needed more. More touch.

"Come here," the Doctor said.

The Master looked at his distrustfully.

"Come here," the Doctor said again, physically pulling the Master closer to the bars. It was a rare display of command from the Doctor.

"Wha—," the Master began just as the Doctor placed both of his hands against the Master's head and forced their foreheads together. They had barely even touched for a second before the drumming was heard loud and clear within the Doctor's mind. He heard the succession of four, almost deafening, echoing inside of his head. His fingers dug slightly into the Master's head before breaking the connection and going back to his own thoughts.

The Doctor's mouth was slightly agape and he just stared at the Master.

"What?" The Master's voice was eager.

"I heard it," the Doctor confirmed. "I heard the drumming."

"You—," But the Master couldn't finish his sentence. He knelt as if his legs had given way beneath him. His hand clasp to a bar for support. "It's real… It's real."

And that's how the Master sat for hours. The Doctor spoke to him but never got a response. The Doctor touched his hand but still nothing prompted the Time Lord to move. The Doctor eventually became concerned and decided to enter the room.

He sat in front of the Master. "Master," he said for the fiftieth time. But the other Time Lord just continued to stare straight ahead of him. He would swallow occasionally or shift his eyes, but they would never meet the Doctor's gaze.

Finally, the Doctor reached his hands out and cupped the Master's face, almost forcing him to look him in the eye. "Master," he said firmly. "Are you okay?"

The glaze over the Master's eyes suddenly broke and he looked back at the Doctor. He didn't say anything, but he lifted his hand and rested it on the Doctor's shoulder, moving it unhurriedly up his neck and to the side of his face. The Master slowly closed the space between them, letting his lips cover the Doctor's, leaving the pressure light and open to cessation. But when the Doctor didn't protest, he deepened the kiss.

His actions were gentle and so unlike the Master. His mouth offered but didn't take from the Doctor. The kiss was mutual in power, mutual in want. The Master smoothly got onto his knees and crawled up the Doctor's body, guiding the Doctor to lie on his back. This was when the Doctor first mentally protested, but he couldn't verbally. This was just too nice to stop. This side of the Master was so, so rare and he would appreciate it when he could have it.

The Doctor expected the other Time Lord to grab his wrists or force his legs apart or perform some other form of dominance over him, but nothing came. The Master simply continued to kiss him, deep and sensual, with his fingers gently moving up and down the Doctor's torso, being strangely submissive, but still sensually firm.

This was the Master's thank you. Much like other declarations of emotion, like 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you,' the Master would show and not tell. And this was no different. Despite the Master's confidence in the validation of the drumming, it still helped to finally know that someone else truly believed and had heard the noise for themselves. And of course it was the Doctor who had done that for him. The Doctor was always "the one." Always. Always "the one" to destroy him, always "the one" to love him, always "the one" to redeem him.

_Always_ "the one."

And it was moments like this where, if the Master knew it, he could have the Doctor. Take the Doctor and do whatever he wanted with him. It was in these such moments where the Doctor was mentally weak and frail against the Master, completely submissive. If the Master would just stay like this, then the Doctor would spend the rest of eternity showing the Master just how much he wanted him.

The Master broke the kiss, resting his head in the nook between the Doctor's neck and shoulder. He stayed like this for a couple seconds.

"Master?" the Doctor said weakly.

But the Master pulled away, sitting up and eventually standing. He moved over to his bed and lay on it. His back was to the Doctor.

The Doctor watched him for a moment before standing and leaving the cell. He moved to the stairs, looking back one more time.

'_You're welcome_,' the Doctor thought before ascending the steps.

** Yes, I know the scene in "The End of Time" in the wasteland confirmed the drumming in the Master's head, but technically that hasn't happened in this storyline yet. So, I took the liberty of rewriting the scene (not that it needed rewriting – because I think every single fangirl/boy LOVES that scene).


End file.
